Wants: The Cut Out Scenes
by Sakura Takako Shimizu
Summary: Here you are your scenes missing from the original 'Wants! And be sure not to read this one first or you'll end up being confused!


**Author's Note: Here is the second cut-out chapter of "Wants". It was removed due to age ratings. But since you are all over 18, enjoy the un-cut version!**

* * *

The two pulled away for air, leaving a trail of drool hanging from their mouthes. Fai was blushing furiously and his heart was going a mile a minute. "Oh, Kuro-Puu..." He breathed slowly. Kurogane smirked then grabbed Fai's crotch. Fai gasped and his eyes went wide. "Don't... grab that..." He moaned. "You're right." Kurogane smiled.

Fai sighed in relief, but quickly became flustered again as Kurogane began to pull Fai's pants right off of his body. He kicked his legs around making Kurogane's job alot harder. "Stop doing that!" Kurogane shouted. He wrapped his hands around Fai's ankles and pushed them down on the bed. He held them tight in place with his hands so that Fai couldn't kick anymore.

"I know that you like when I touch you. So why not just let me?" Kurogane said seductively. Fai frowned in defeat. He couldn't deny it, of course he liked it. Hell, he loved it! And he couldn't lie right through his teeth because his growing erection would do all of the talking for him. He closed his eyes then blushed. "You can... touch me..." He whispered.

Kurogane smirked then touched the tip of Fai's shaft. He jumped as soon as Kurogane's finger made contact. He closed his eyes tightly and blushed from ear to ear. Kurogane slide his finger all the way down Fai's cock and back up again. Seeing how little it did to make Fai blush uncomfortably made Kurogane all the more ready to pounce on him like a cat on a mouse.

Trying to speed things up for his own sake, Kurogane grabbed hold of Fai's dick and began to squeeze it. Fai jumped and screamed abit in surprise. That reaction was sweet music to Kurogane's ears.

Wanting to hear more love cries, Kurogane squeezed even harder before letting go. Fai let out another cry and sank into the bed. "You ready?" Kurogane asked. Fai turned around like a wounded puppy. "For what?" He whinned. "Lay down on your stomach." Kurogane ordered. Fai flipped over onto his stomach with a confused look. "Now, this may hurt abit. But I promise that you'll love it." Kurogane said.

"What migh----" Fai gasped for air as he felt something go right up his hole. Kurogane manuvered his finger inside of Fai to make him nice and loose. "Be prepared. I'm going to start to scizzor you now." Kurogane stated firmly. "What's tha----!!" Fai was yet again cut off by Kurogane sticking two fingers inside this time.

Kurogane moved his index and middle fingers all around inside Fai. He spread his fingers out both horizontally and vertically, stretching Fai's hole. After 5 minutes in hell, Kurogane removed both of his fingers from Fai. "I'm going in." He stated simply. Fai became confused again. That was when he felt something of a cylinder shape go slowly into his entrance.

"What is that?!" Fai screatched. "It's my dick." Kurogane said matter of factly. Fai simply closed his eyes and accepted it. "Let me know when it starts to hurt." Kurogane said in a caring and out of character way. Fai blushed at how sweet Kurogane was being and nodded.

Kurogane slowly inched his way into Fai. All of Fai's pleasure centers seemed to being going off left and right. His blush had covered his whole face by now.

Then Kurogane began to speed up his pace. Fai arched his head backwards in complete pleasure. His eyes felt like they were going to roll into the back of his head. His mouth parted of it's own accord and his tounge seemed to find it's way out of his mouth all on it's own too. He moaned like no tomorrow, pleasing Kurogane more than he could ever have imagined possible. Fai's whole body began to heat up like he was out in the middle of a dessert. He was completely on cloud nine. Nothing mattered to him, all he cared about was feeling Kurogane's every being.

Kurogane cringed. Fai turned around as fast as his body would allow. "What's wrong?" He breathed out slowly. "I'm going... to come... but I need to know... if I can... come inside you..." He said trying his very best not to release even one drop. Fai blushed deeply and smiled. "Of course..." He breathed. "As long as... I can come.... with you..." He continued. Kurogane almost slipped becoming surprised by Fai's question. He nodded with a smile, which was unheard of for Kurogane to do.

Fai arched his entire body backwards as Kurogane arched forwards. Just as the two were about to come, they took deep breaths and yelled each other's names in unison. Fai shot his come onto the bed sheets and felt Kurogane's course through out his body. He collasped onto the bed and Kurogane collasped right next to him. They gulped in huge amounts of air to try and catch their breaths.

Kurogane turned on his side to face his new found love. He moved some of Fai's wet and sweaty hair away from his face so he could see Fai's beautiful flushed face. He stroked Fai's cheek with his knuckle. "I love you, more than you'll ever know." Kurogane said sweetly. Fai smiled and touched Kurogane's hand. "And I love you too so much, Kuro-Puu." He said before falling into a deep and enjoyable sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's all folks! XD How did you like the secret sex scene. :3 I know it was alittle too fast but keep in mind that this was a removed scene from 'Wants' so of course it's short if it's only a fraction of a story. But now you know why Kurogane blushed when Fai looked at him at the end of the story! :D And at the part where they both scream each other's names didn't have written dialogue, but I assure you that Kurogane said "Fai", as for Fai himself that's both his and Kurogane's little secret, and mine of course since I'm the author! X3 And hopefully you didn't read this before 'Wants'! O-O See you again! :3**


End file.
